fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Fulgur Anjanath
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Fulgur Anjanath is a HC Variant of the Fulgur Anjanath created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A powerful Fulgur Anjanath that is constantly fully charged. It is said to have a second state beyond its current one. Aesthetic Differences Normal State: Always in a fully charged state, stripes on body glowing blue, yellow eyes with a white pupil, sails on back always erect, spikes on tail flowing with electricity, and golden foot claws. True Awakening State: Stripes on body glowing gold, the electricity it produces turns from blue to gold, flashy yellow markings appear on sails, and fur on body standing more than usual. Attacks and Moves HC Fulgur Anjanath shares the same attacks as Fulgur Anjanath as well as some with HC Anjanath. The only ones it shares with HC Anjanath include Piercing Tail, I Don't Miss Twice, and Rushing Jaw Grab. Lingering Mucus: Now when it fires mucus from its nostrils, the projectile will stay on the ground for three seconds before disappearing. If a hunter walks on it while it's on the ground, they'll be paralyzed instantly. Constant Charge: From HC Fulgur Anjanath always being fully charged, all of its attacks can cause Thunderblight. Flash Pod Immunity: Unlike normal individuals, HC Fulgur Anjanath is immune to Flash Pods. Maser Voltage: Like the Master Rank Anjanath, HC Fulgur Anjanath breathes a stream of electricity on the ground and quickly fires the stream upwards in a straight line as it finishes the attack. This attack can cause Thunderblight. True Awakening: As HC Fulgur Anjanath fights, it'll charge itself up even further and gold lightning will slowly surge around its mouth. Over time it'll reach its back, and HC Fulgur Anjanath will violently roar into the air as an explosion of gold electricity surrounds its body. Now HC Fulgur Anjanath is in its True Awakening State. Stronger Shocks: All of its attacks deal more damage while in this state, and its stronger ones will send hunters flying. Thunderjaw's Roars: While in its True Awakening State, all of its roars are louder than usual, requiring Earplugs (LV5). If hunters are near its head, its roar will damage them. Electrical Snot Burst: It'll sniff around for a few seconds as it slowly walks towards one hunter before sneezing a large burst of electricity from its nostrils, sending its target flying. This attack deals a lot of damage but covers a short range in front of it. Electrical Backhop: Opens its mouth and a breathes a burst of electricity on the ground as it hops backward, only used when in its True Awakening State. ' Tail Spikes': While in its True Awakening State, all of its tail-based attacks will fling spikes at hunters as it fights, causing Stabbed and Thunderblight. Aftershock: HC Fulgur Anjanath lowers its head down as if it's about to shock the ground with its jaws, before immediately biting sideways to catch a hunter off guard and pin them. After tossing the hunter onto the ground, it'll shock the ground below it with its electrified mouth. Since HC Fulgur Anjanath is immune to Flash Pods, hunters need some slinger ammo that can flinch it out of the attack. Since it is in its True Awakening State, this attack can deal a lot more damage to hunters as well. Thunderjaw's Charged Bite: While in its True Awakening State, it may fold its sails, and hunters could notice that the lightning surging on its back and legs will slowly change from yellow to red. While they are hidden, it is charging up a powerful attack that can easily catch hunters off guard that aren't paying attention to it. After a set amount of time has passed, HC Fulgur Anjanath will roar into the air, potentially stunning any nearby hunters, before backing up and leaping forward with its jaws wide open, causing a massive explosion of electricity around it as it lands. This attack can instant cart hunters, and it takes HC Fulgur Anjanath a minute and thirty seconds to fully charge it. By striking its legs and making the monster fall over, hunters can prevent it from attempting this move, resetting the timer for it. Notes *The idea to give HC Fulgur Anjanath gold electricity came from Rajang and Thunderlord Zinogre. **BannedLagiacrus even thought about letting it control Fulgurbugs, but he felt that would be too much for it and make it too similar to Zinogre. *There have been reports of an unusual HC Fulgur Anjanath covered in red electricity. It seems this individual can maintain its True Awakening State and can go further beyond that charged state. *Unlike regular individuals, HC Fulgur Anjanath needs to take a certain amount of damage to get rid of its charge. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stabbed Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:6 Star Level Monster